charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Agnes Halliwell
Agnes Halliwell was a witch of the Warren Line. She had one, possibly two, sisters, Philippa Halliwell, and a second whose name is smudged out on the family tree. She died in 1904 from injuries sustained during a battle with the warlock Timothy. History Estrangement from Her Family Agnes was never well-liked by her family due to her nasty attitude toward others. During the turn of the century, Agnes and her family became aware of a warlock who was killing innocents and witches in San Francisco. When they narrowed it down to one suspect, Timothy McBride, Agnes said that their suspect could not be the right person. She claimed that Timothy was their long-lost brother, and she protected him from the rest of the family as long as she could. Finally, after alienating the whole family and creating long-lasting hard feelings that ultimately followed to the afterlife, Agnes realized her mistake. When Timothy happened to pass by her Enchanted Mirror, she saw what he really was in the reflection despite his pleasant and beautiful appearance—Timothy had tricked her into thinking he was an estranged brother. Agnes told the family about her mistake, but still refused to tell them where Timothy was hidden. She then went up against the warlock by herself. However, by then, Timothy had grown dangerously powerful with the death forces of his victims. Agnes finally won the battle by trapping Timothy's physical form in her mirror, even though the injuries she sustained eventually killed her too. Her belongings were kept in a trunk in the manor attic. Her sister, Philippa Halliwell, wrote an entry in the Book of Shadows about her severe disapproval of Agnes's behavior and decision to turn away from the family. Helping the Charmed Ones Things never improved between Agnes and the rest of the Halliwells, even in the Beyond. When Leo went to speak to her on Phoebe's request, he said he had heard entire ships full of hardcore sailors swear less than she did, and that she actually hit him once. Her attitude went from rude to outright villainous when he told her he came from the Halliwells. Her family also described her as generally contrary and foul-tempered, though they did acknowledge that her ultimate battle with Timothy must have been a terrible one. Paige later found an old trunk that used to belong to Agnes in the attic, which contained clothes, some old magical herbs, and her hand mirror. Desperate to save their sister and an innocent, Leo brought Agnes's spirit back to the manor so Piper and Phoebe could ask her what happened in the battle and what she knew about Timothy. Physical Description As a ghost, Agnes was described to be old, with small pale-blue eyes, broad shoulders, a ramrod-straight back, and she held her silvered head at an imperious angle. She wore a white blouse with vertical pleats, tucked at her narrow waist into a long, plain black shirt. Her voice was "cold and hard, like a dagger of ice". Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a being or object with a crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Other Powers * Catoptromancy: The ability to gain insight through the use of mirrors. Agnes utilized this power through her Enchanted Mirror. Appearances Agnes Halliwell appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the course of the franchise. References Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Witches Category:Novel Spirits